The present invention relates generally to gutters set below and along the eaves of a house or other premises to catch and carry off rain water; and more particularly, to an inherently low-cost, durable and architecturally-pleasing gutter that drains off the rain water by capillary action, such that leaves, twigs or foreign matter will not enter into and clog the gutter, together with a unique method for economical manufacture thereof.
The solutions heretofore resorted to by the prior researchers may be represented by the following U.S. and foreign patents.
______________________________________ Patent Number ______________________________________ United States Patents Inventor(s) Smith 84,442 Clark 456,646 Fisk 493,697 Keller 520,993 Van Horn 546,042 Nye 603,611 Taylor 749,338 Mills et al 929,684 Hensler 939,838 Koch 946,919 Kreutzberg 956,372 Clement 1,498,351 Beegle 2,624,299 Bartholomew 2,669,950 Heier 2,873,700 McLean 3,053,393 Olson 3,295,264 Nelems 3,864,267 Giordano 3,909,905 Franzmeier 4,028,895 LeFebvre 4,199,121 Hammond et al 4,254,594 Foreign Patents Country Sweden 318,698 Japan 18,027 Japan 122,138 PTC 8,100,873 ______________________________________
While these efforts by the prior researchers are interesting, and while the frequency and intensity of these efforts are mute testimony to the seriousness of the problem, nevertheless, the problem has remained and a totally satisfactory solution has heretofore not been available.
The gutters which are currently available on the market, and which are widely used by the homeowners, must be cleaned periodically. The cleaning should occur at least once a year and preferably twice a year, especially if the house is located on a wooded lot, to remove foreign matter from the gutters. The foreign matter may consist of leaves, twigs, acorns, insects, vermin, bird nests, and even pieces of deteriorating roof shingles. Cleaning the gutters is a time-consuming and laborious task; and besides, it is somewhat dangerous, depending upon the height and pitch of the roof and whether it is slippery. The gutters, for example, may be made of a relatively light-gauge vinyl-covered aluminum bent to have a generally circular or elliptical cross-section which is open at the top to allow the rain water to be collected in the gutters. Usually, wire screens or meshes are wedged or otherwise fitted within the gutters and across the top thereof so as to filter out the foreign matter from entering into the gutter. However, these wire screens are dislodged easily and become frayed. Additionally, the openings within the screens are relatively large to collect the water flowing off the roof. As a result, these wire screens are somewhat helpful, but unfortunately are not completely satisfactory.